so we see us again...
by moero21
Summary: Ash & Co. landen nach einigen "Strapazen" auf einer Insel, wo sie jemanden wiedersehen...der / die vielleicht aber nicht wiedergesehen werden wollte...


Diese Fanfiction habe ich für meinen Bruder geschrieben, nachdemer das ganze Internet nach einer Pokèmon-Geschichte durchwühlt hat, die ihm auch gefällt. Er hat keine gefunden. Also habe ich ihm versprochen, eine zu schreiben. Das Ergebnis habt ihr jetzt h ier. 

Wenn jemand einen Kommentar hinterlassen möchte, bitte sei gnädig. Dies ist einer meiner ersten Versuche eine Fanfiction zu schreiben. 

Oh, und mir gehören weder die Rechte an noch an den Charakteren; außerdem wurde diese Geschichte nur rein aus Spaß geschrieben. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Seicht schlugen die Wellen an den Strand der Insel mit unbekannten Namen. Mit großer Wahr-scheinlichkeit war diese kleine Insel noch nicht einmal in irgendeiner gängigen Karte verzeichnet. Sie war einfach nur ein Stückchen Land wie so viele andere auch. Ke ine Bewohner oder irgendwelche interessanten Lebensformen...nun, vielleicht war dies nicht ganz war, denn die seltsam anmutenden Fußabdrücke schlossen immerhin auf mindestens einen Bewohner dieses Eilandes zu... 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  


**  
**

  


Pikachu! Nun komm schon!, eine bereits etwas ärgerliche Stimme schallte zu den kleinen gelben Elektro Pokèmon herüber. Erschrocken hob es seinen Kopf um in das Gesicht seinen Trainers und zugleich auch besten Freundes zu blicken. 

Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag zeit. Also los jetzt! Mit einen das den Tonfall einer Entschuldigung hatte, wandte sich Pikachu den von der Sonne beschienen warmen Stein ab, auf den es bis eben noch ruhig geschlummert hatte, und sprang auf die Schu lter seines Freundes. 

Ash, was ist den nun? Kommst du?, dies war die Stimme seiner ewigen Begleiterin auf seinen unzähligen Abenteuern durch die Pokèmon-Welt: Misty. Manchmal fragte sich Ash, warum gerade er das Pech hatte, Misty als Reisebegleiterin zu haben. Wie oft hatte s ie ihn schon vor den Kopf geworfen, was für ein Trainer er denn sei. Sicher, Bescheidenheit war nicht immer seine Stärke, aber das war noch lange kein Grund ihn so nieder zu machen, wenn er mal gerade wieder eine seiner 'Ich-bin-der-beste-Pokèmon-Trainer-d er-Welt' Launen hatte! Trotzdem, und das mußte Ash mit Erleichterung feststellen, wäre er durch Misty doch ziemlich oft aufgeschmissen gewesen. Wie oft hatte sie ihn schon aus so mancher heiklen Situation herausgeholfen. Sie konnte zwar manchmal ziemlich n ervtötend und besserwisserisch sein, aber dennoch war sie eine unersetzliche Freundin für ihn. Und, dieses mußte Ash mit ein wenig bedauern feststellen, eine verdammt gute Pokèmon-Trainerin. 

Ja, ja. Ich komme schon!, mit ein paar schnellen Schritten holte Ash Misty und Rocko ein. Rocko war sein andere Begleiter auf den Weg zur Pokèmon-Liga, aus der Ash eines Tages also Champion hervor- 

treten wollte. Rocko war ebenfalls ein sehr guter Freund, der ihn ebenfalls mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand. Leider hatte er einen kleinen Nachteil, wenn nicht zu sagen Schwachpunkt: Frauen! Jeder jungen Dame, der er begegnete, war er hilflos ausgeliefert. Es war einzig und allein Misty zu verdanken, daß sie ihn jedes- 

mal wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte; zum Leidwesen seiner Ohren. 

Okay Ash, wohin gehen wir?, Rocko hatte die Karte aus seinem Rucksack geholt und hielt sie Ash vor die Nase. 

Wie? Ich dachte du würdest den Weg angeben. 

Momentmal Jungs!, wütend schob sich Misty zwischen die beiden, Soll das etwa heißen, daß niemand weiß, wohin wir eigentlich gehen!? 

Na ja, versuchte sich Ash zu verteidigen, normalerweise hat Rocko immer entschieden wohin wir gehen und... 

Hey Ash, das ist nicht fair! Entschieden hast DU wohin es gehen soll, ICH habe immer nur den Weg dorthin herausgesucht! 

Das ist doch fast dasselbe... 

Jetzt ist Schluß damit!, mit einen Ruck riß Misty Rocko die Karte aus der Hand und setzte sich auf den Boden. Also, wir sind hier, in der Nähe des 'Shellstar` Strandes. Mit ihren Zeigefinger zeigte sie auf einen Punkt auf der Landkarte. Ash und Rocko h atten sich ebenfalls auf den Boden niedergelassen und schauten auf den Punkt den Misty auf der Karte anzeigte. 

Die nächste größere Stadt ist ungefähr zwei Tagesmärsche von hier entfernt. Hier., ihr Finger rutschte ein Stück weiter nach oben und zeigte nun auf einen roten Punkt, der eine Stadt angab. Ich schlage vor, wir begeben uns in diese Richtung. Wenn wir er st mal in der Stadt sind, können wir von dort aus unsere weiteren Reiseruten planen. Irgendwelche Einwände? 

Von Ash und Rocko kam nur ein stummes Kopfschütteln. 

Gut. Also machen wir uns auf den Weg. Misty stemmte sich in die Höhe und nahm Togepi auf den Arm, das bis dahin nur lautlos den Gespräch gefolgt war. 

Die anderen beiden erhoben sich ebenfalls und folgten Misty, die bereits einige Schritte vorausgegangen war. 

Sag mal Rocko, seit wann ergreift Misty solch eine Initiative? Das kenn ich ja gar nicht von ihr., flüsterte Ash Rocko hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu. 

Nun ja,, auch Rocko redete nur so laut, daß Ash ihn noch verstehen konnte, Ich hab sie letztens in so 'nen Frauen-Magazin lesen sehen. Ich glaub', in einen der Artikel ging es darum, daß sich Frauen mehr durchsetzen sollen... 

, unterbrach ihn Ash mit einen breiten Grinsen, nur ist Misty keine Frau... 

DAS HAB' ICH GEHÖRT! 

  


**************

**  
**

Mit der rechten Hand rieb sich Ash noch immer seine leicht schmerzende Backe, die nun einen kräftigen rotschimmer aufwies. 

Du hättest wirklich nicht gleich so fest zuschlagen müssen., wand er sich an Misty, die immer noch ziemlich beleidigt wirkte. 

Nun stell dich mal nicht so an! Immerhin hattest du es auch verdient!, fuhr sie ihn an und warf dann ihren Kopf eitel in den Nacken. Eine Geste, die Ash bedeutete, ruhig zu sein und nicht weiter auf das Thema ein- 

zugehen. 

Hey, ihr Streithähne!, hörten sie Rocko rufen, der bereits um die nächste Kurve gebogen und somit außer Sichtweite war. Beeilt euch, das müßt ihr sehen! 

Ash und Misty warfen sich nur kurz einen Blick zu, zuckten mit den Schultern und rannten um die Kurve zu Rocko. Was sie dann sahen, verschlug ihnen wahrhaftig für einen kurzen Augenblick die Sprache. 

Vor ihnen lag der wahrscheinlichst schönste Strand, den sie jemals gesehen hatten. Sand so weiß wie Porzellan und fein wie Mehl, das Meer kristallklar und türkis leuchtend. Selbst die Palmen, die am Strand standen, sahen irgendwie anders aus: größer, das g rün ihren Palmenwedel gesund leuchtend und, das mußten alle drei zu ihrer Erleichterung feststellen, mit den prächtigsten Kokosnüssen die sie je gesehen hatten. 

, begann Ash als sie den Strand entlangspazierten in Richtung einer der Palmen mit den leckeren Kokosnüssen, ich schätze, wir haben unser Mittagessen gerade gefunden. Man, was hab ich für 'nen Hunger! 

Kannst du auch mal an was anderes denken, als immer nur ans Essen!? Zum Beispiel, wie wir die Nüsse herunterbekommen sollen! 

Kein Problem Misty!, sagte Ash in einer Art, die bedeutete, das er schon längst an der Problemlösung gearbeitet hatte. Mit der rechten Hand griff er sich einen Pokèball, die an seinem Gürtel hingen, und warf ihn in die Luft. Okay, Bisasam du bist dran! 

Mit einen 'Plopp' entwich den rot-weißen Ball ein grünes Pflanzen-Pokèmon. , sagte es, als es Ash erblickte und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Ash ging in die Hocke und streichelte Bisasam über den Kopf. 

Bisasam, wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Siehst du die Kokosnüsse dort oben?, Bisasam folgte Ash's ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger, der nach oben in die Palme zeigt. 

Bisasam nickte mit den Kopf und sagte , was so viel wie 'Ja' bedeutete. 

Gut. Kannst du mit deinem Rankenhieb uns ein paar von den Nüssen herunterholen? 

Wieder ein kurzes Kopfnicken, ein bestätigendes und schon richtete das Pokèmon seinen Rankenhieb auf die leckeren Südfrüchte. Mit ein paar kurzen Hieben landeten die Nüsse in den weichen Sand. 

Das war toll Bisasam! Danke!, Ash gab seinen Pokèmon Freund eine kurze Streicheleinheit und wandte sich dann mit einem Grinsen Misty zu. Siehst du, war doch ganz einfach! 

Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut., seufzte Misty und begann Rocko zu helfen die Kokosnüsse aufzuheben. 

Denke wir sollten auch helfen, was Pikachu? 

**************

**  
**

Wow, das war echt gut! Ich wußte gar nicht, wie gut Kokosnüsse schmecken können., mit einem zufrieden Grinsen rieb sich Ash seinen Bauch, legte sich rücklings in den weichen Sand und schloß seine Augen. Pikachu sah ihn nur fragend an, machte es dann sein en Freund jedoch gleich und legte sich ebenfalls hin. 

Ja, die waren echt gut., auch Misty hatte eine zufriedenen Ausdruck auf ihren Gesicht und lehnte sich gegen die Palme unter der sie saßen. Togepi hatte es sich in ihren Armen bequem gemacht und schlummerte friedlich. 

Was haltet ihr davon, hier unser Nachtlager aufzuschlagen? Es wird eh bald dunkel werden. 

Mit einem seufzen erhob sich Ash wieder aus seiner liegende Position. In Ordnung, Rocko. Pikachu und ich werden Feuerholz sammeln gehen. Kommst du Pikachu? 

, nickte Rocko, dann werde ich zusammen mit Misty eine geeignet Stelle für unser Nachtlager suchen gehen. Laß deinen Rucksack ruhig hier, Ash. 

Ash übergab Rocko seinen Rucksack mit einem Nicken und machte sich mit Pikachu zum Feuerholzsammeln auf. 

Lauf nicht zu weit weg, Ash. Die Sonne geht bereits unter und bald wird es hier stockdunkel sein., rief Misty ihn noch hinterher. Mit einem kurzen Wink seiner Hand, gab Ash ihr zu verstehen, daß er es gehört hatte. 

Laß ihn Misty, er wird schon auf sich selbst aufpassen können., Rocko hatte seinen und Ash's Rucksack in der Hand und machte sich bereits auf den Weg zu den großen Felsen, die am rechte Ende des Strandes standen. 

Hah, wer's glaubt! Ich meine, wie oft waren wir es, die Ash aus irgendeiner verzweifelten Situation wieder herausgeholt haben? 

Ich weiß nicht. Ich finde er hat sich verändert...zumindestens ein bißchen. 

Was man von seinem Ego ja nicht gerade behaupten kann! 

Na, nun komm schon. Sonst ist Ash mit dem Feuerholz sammeln schon fertig und wir stehen hier immer noch rum. Da vorne bei den Felsen scheint mir ein guter Platz zum übernachten zu sein. 

Mit einen Kopfschütteln wandte sich Misty der Richtung ab, in die Ash gegangen war, und folgte Rocko. 

  


Ash und Pikachu waren einige Meter gegangen, bis sie in ein kleines Wäldchen kamen. 

Na bitte, Holz so weit das Auge reicht! Okay Pikachu, du sammelst hier so viel wie du tragen kannst und ich gehe dort vorne hin. 

Ein kurzes als Bestätigung. 

Und beeil dich ein bißchen. Es wird bereits ziemlich dunkel. 

Ash lächelte Pikachu noch kurz zu und verschwand dann hinter dem nächsten Baum. 

Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ash bereits den ganzen Arm voller Holz. 

Ich denke mal das sollte reichen. Schnell hob er noch einen kleinen Ast als letzte Zugabe auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Pikachu als sein Blick plötzlich durch die Bäume hindurchviel und er eine kleine Klippe erkennen konnte. Ohne zu überlegen , trat er durch das Gebüsch und die Bäume hindurch. Der Ausblick, den er von der Klippe hatte, war vielleicht noch schöner als der, den er von den Strand hatte. 

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, nur ein kleiner rötlicher Streifen am Horizont verriet, daß sie vor kurzem noch dagewesen war. Weit oben im Himmel sah man bereits die Sterne funkeln und auch der Mond war bereits anwesend, wenn auch ein wenig blaß. Ein leichter Wind war aufgekommen und die Wellen klatschten unten an die Felsen der Klippe. 

Ash hatte seine Augen in den Himmel gerichtet und ließ die leichte Brise über sein Gesicht wehen. 

Mensch Misty, nun verpaßt du aber was., murmelte er zu sich selbst und schloß die Augen um sie gleich danach wieder ruckartig zu öffnen. Verdammt, Misty! Das Feuerholz! Die warten sicher schon! 

Ash wollte sich schon umdrehen und zurück zu Pikachu laufen, als er aus den Augenwinkel etwas vernahm. 

Er konzentrierte seinen Blick auf den Horizont, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Er wollte sich bereits wieder abwenden als er es doch noch sah. Er konnte es nur schwer erkennen, es wahr mehr wie ein kleiner Punkt, den etwas schimmerndes umgab. Ash versuchte, es irgendwie besser zu erkennen als plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Kopf ging. 

, Ash sackte auf die Knie, ließ das gesammelte Feuerholz zu Boden gleiten und hielt sich mit beiden Händen seine Schläfen fest. Die Augen hatte er zugekniffen und so sah er auch nicht, wie Pikachu aus dem Dickicht kam und sorgenvoll auf seinen Freun d zuraste. 

Pikachu! Pika Pikachu! Mit seinen kleinen, gelben Tatzen zerrte es an Ash's Jacke, um so seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. 

Langsam öffnete Ash wieder seine Augen und blickt auf seinen kleinen Freund herunter. 

Pikachu? Was machst du hier? 

Ein leises ertönte und Pikachu sah seinen Freund immer noch sorgenvoll an. 

Was? Oh...es ist nichts., Ash nahm seine Hände wieder herunter und tätschelte Pikachu's Kopf. Ein vor- 

wurfsvolles ließ Ash vermuten, daß ihm sein Freund nicht so recht glaubte. 

Wirklich, es ist schon vorbei. Siehst du?!, Ash legte seinen Kopf ein wenig schief und lächelte. Nur so 'ne Art '3-Sekunden-Kopfschmerz'. Aber weißt du, was echt komisch war? 

Ich hab' gerade am Horizont so 'ne Art fliegende Kugel gesehen..., bei diesem Satz blickte Ash in die Höhe und suchte den Himmel nach dieser merkwürdigen Erscheinung ab. Aber es war bereits verschwunden. Hmm, merkwürdig... 

Wieder zupfte Pikachu an Ash's Kleidung und zeigte auf das Feuerholz, das überall verstreut auf dem Boden lag. 

Argh! Verdammter Mist! Das hatte ich ja total vergessen! Misty wird mich umbringen...und wenn sie es nicht tut, dann Rocko...argh, VERDAMMT! 

Schnell sammelte Ash das Holz wieder auf, ließ Pikachu auf seine Schulter springen und machte sich mit schnellen Schritten auf, zurück zu seinen, bestimmt schon ungeduldig, wartenden Freunden. 

  


**************

**  
**

Na endlich! Wir warten schon über 'ne Stunde! Ich hoffe du hast eine gute Entschuldigung für deine Verspätung!, Misty hatte ihre Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt und blickte Ash wütend an. 

_'Uh oh, wenn Blicke töten können', dachte sich Ash als er das gesammelte Feuerholz ablegte._

Ich warte!, immer noch durchbohrte Misty ihn mit ihrem Blick. 

Auf was? 

Argh! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Bist du wirklich so blöd oder tust du nur so!? Auf deine Entschul- 

digung, du Trottel! Auf die warte ich! 

Nun beruhig dich mal wieder., Rocko hatte seine Hand auf Misty's Schulter gelegt und schob sie langsam von Ash weg. Wie wär's, wenn wir erst mal ein Feuer machen. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es um euch steht, aber mir wird es langsam etwas zu kühl hier. 

Misty nickte Rocko kurz zu und begann dann das Feuerholz zurecht zu schieben. Rocko kramte aus seinem Rucksatz eine Schachtel Streichhölzer und entzündete das Holz. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte es sich voll entfacht und ein heller, angenehm warmer, Schein erhellte die Umgebung. Rocko hatte einen guten Platz bei den Felsen gefunden; eine kleine Öffnung in den Felsen sorgte für genügend Schutz vor dem immer stärker werdenden Wind. 

So saßen die drei Freunde inklusive Pikachu und Togepi, das immer noch in Misty's Armen schlief, um das knisternde Feuer und wärmten sich daran. Misty sah Ash von der Seite an. Er wirkte jetzt in dem Licht ein wenig blaß und immer wieder rieb er seine Hand an dem Kopf. 

Alles in Ordnung, Ash?, fragte sie ihn, ohne allzu sorgenvoll zu klingen. 

, Ash schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und sah Misty an. Ach, du wartest immer noch auf meine Erklärung was? 

Kommt drauf an... 

Auf was? 

Ob deine Erklärung mit deinem Benehmen zusammen hängt. 

Was meinst du damit? 

Dein Kopf, Ash., auch Rocko schien nicht entgangen zu sein, daß Ash irgendetwas beschäftigte. 

Hast du Kopfschmerzen?, Misty gelang es jetzt nicht mehr allzu gut, ihre Besorgnis zu verbergen. 

Kann man so sagen, ja., Ash schaute zu Boden um Rocko's und Misty's Blicken auszuweichen. Vorsichtig lehnte sich Misty nach vorne und legte ihre Handfläche auf Ash's Stirn. 

_'Aha, der 'Mutter-Hennen-Modus'_, ging es Ash durch den Kopf als Misty ihre Hand wieder zurücknahm. 

Also, Fieber hast du keines. Tut dir sonst noch irgendetwas weh? 

Ash schüttelte seinen Kopf, Nein. Und die Kopfschmerzen sind ja auch so gut wie weg. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Als ich vorhin Holz sammeln war, hab ich von einer Klippe aus so ein merkwürdiges, fliegendes Ding gesehen und da war plötzlich so 'nen Ste chen in meinen Kopf. Keine Ahnung was das war. 

Fliegendes Ding? Ein Pokèmon? 

Keine Ahnung, Rocko. Es könnte alles mögliche gewesen sein. Vielleicht auch nur ein Flugzeug...obwohl ich kein Flugzeug kenne, das solche Flugmanöver beherrscht. 

Glaubst du denn, daß dieses...Ding irgendetwas mit deinen Kopfschmerzen zu tun hatte? 

Wieder kam von Ash nur ein Schulterzucken. Vielleicht war es einfach nur Zufall. 

Ich denke, wir sollten das Thema auf Morgen vertagen. Es ist schließlich schon spät. Außerdem ist gegen Kopfschmerzen Schlaf die beste Medizin und wenn dem nicht so sein sollte, gehen wir morgen in die nächste Apotheke und kaufen uns einen Vorrat an Aspir in oder Paracetamol. Okay? 

Ein stummes Kopfnicken von Ash und Misty ließ Rocko verstehen, daß sie ebenfalls ziemlich müde waren. 

Sie schnappten sich ihre Schlafsäcke und Rucksäcke und begaben sich etwas weiter in den Felsvorsprung hinein. 

  


Mitten in der Nacht wachte Ash plötzlich auf. Sein Atem ging etwas schneller als normal und er zitterte leicht. 

_'Man, was für ein Traum', dachte er sich als er mit der rechten Hand über sein Gesicht fuhr. Er konnte sich an so gut wie nichts mehr erinnern, was eben in seinem Traum stattgefunden hatte. Es waren mehr oder weniger zusammenhangslose Bilder. Bilder von ve rschiedenen Pokèmon, aber auch von sich selbst, Pikachu und seinen anderen Freunden, die durch seinen Kopf wirbelten. Ash setze sich hin, zog seine Beine an und legte seinen Kopf auf die Knie. 'Verdammt, was ist denn los mit mir?' Er erhob seine Kopf und s chaute auf Pikachu der friedlich neben ihm schlief. Sein Atem ging leise und ruhig und es schienen ihn keine Alpträume zu plagen. Ash lächelte leicht und legte seine Jacke über seinen kleinen Freund. Dann stand er vorsichtig auf und schlich nach draußen, i mmer darauf bedacht, ruhig zu sein und ja keinen zu wecken. Barfuß schlich er zum Wasser hinunter und stellte sich in die Brandung. Der Wind wehte immer noch ziemlich stark, so daß kleine Wellen auf dem Wasser entstanden._

_'Wasser, Wellen, ein Sturm', wieder spielten ihn seine Gedanken merkwürdige Schnipsel ein. Es war wie etwas, daß er vor langer Zeit erlebt und danach wieder verdrängt hatte. Immer mehr Bilder tanzten in seinen Gedanken herum, Bilder an die er sich nicht er innern konnte, die aber doch da waren. _

Mit einem Mal begannen seine Kopfschmerzen wieder heftiger zu werden und alles drehte sich. Er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und hielt, wie heute schon einmal, seinen Kopf fest. Aber weder die Gedanken noch die Schmerzen wollten aufhören. Der Wind wehte im mer kräftiger und peitschte ihn nun Meerwasser ins Ge- 

sicht. Doch davon merkte Ash nicht viel, seine Gedanken ließen nur diese verstümmelten Erinnerungen zu. 

Sein Kopf wurde immer schwerer und es schien fast so, als würde er jeden moment, durch die Last eben dieser Erinnerungen, zusammenzubrechen. Mit letzter Willenskraft ließ er einen Schrei entweichen bevor er zusammenbrach. 

  


Pikachu schreckt hoch. Hatte er nicht eben etwas gehört? Mit verschlafenen Blick drehte er sich zu Ash's Schlafsack um, um diesen leer vorzufinden. Mit einem mal war er hellwach. Schnell suchte sein Blick die kleine Höhle ab, doch Ash war nirgends zu sehen . Mit einem kurzen Satz sprang Pikachu zu Misty herüber und rüttelte an ihrem Arm. 

Pikachu! Pika! Pika! 

Hmm, was ist denn los Pikachu?, verschlafen richtete sich Misty auf und rieb sich die Augen. 

, noch immer zerrte das Elektro-Pokèmon an Misty's Arm und gestikulierte mit seiner anderen Tatze auf Ash's Schlafplatz. 

, Misty schien nun zu begreifen und rüttelte nun an Rockos Schulter. 

Hmm, was ist denn? Kann man hier nicht mal seine Ruhe haben?, kamm es knurrig von Rocko zurück. 

Rocko, steh schon auf. Ash ist verschwunden! 

Ja, das hab' ich mir eben auch gesagt. Aber schau, seine Schuhe sind noch da. 

Rocko kämpfte sich aus seinem Schlafsack (_Wir bald mal Zeit für einen größeren, ich paß da ja kaum noch rein._) und schaute aus den Felsvorsprung nach draußen. 

Der Wind ist ziemlich stark geworden. Warum sollte Ash nach draußen gegangen sein? 

Misty hatte sich bereits ihre roten Turnschuhe angezogen und ging Richtung Ausgang. 

Nun, ich denke wir sollten lieber mal nachsehen gehen. Mit diesen Worten ging sie nach draußen dicht gefolgt von Pikachu. Ein paar Sekunden später humpelte auch Rocko hinterher, seinen einen Schuh noch in der Hand, und versuchte ihn, während er Misty run ter zum Strand folgte, anzuziehen. 

Und wo sollen wir ihn suchen?, Rocko hatte es geschafft, seinen Schuh anzubekommen ohne sich dabei auf die Schnauze zu legen, und ging nun neben Misty. 

Ich weiß nicht, aber...hey! Pikachu, wo willst du hin? 

Pikachu hatte am Strand etwas erblickt und raste nun darauf zu. Misty und Rocko tauschten nur kurz Blicke aus und rannten dann Pikachu hinterher. 

Schon von weitem konnten sie die ängstlichen Rufe Pikachu's hören und als sie noch näher kamen, sahen sie auch den leblosen Körper an den Pikachu so verzweifelt rüttelte. 

Mein Gott, Ash!,erschrocken ließ sich Misty zu Ash nieder und schüttelte ihn vorsichtig an seinen Schultern. Auch Rocko hatte sich auf den Boden gehockt und nahm Ash's Gesicht in die Hände. 

Ash, hörst du mich? Komm schon, sag etwas! 

Pikachu blickte ängstlich von einem zum anderen. 

Mit einem Mal riß Ash die Augen und starrte seine Freunde erschrocken an. 

Ash, Gott sei Dank! Was ist passiert? 

Ash schlug die Hände zur Seite, die ihn eben noch festgehalten hatten und stand auf. Mit etwas wackeligen Schritten ging er ein Stück ins Wasser hinein, so daß seine Waden von den kalten Meereswasser umspült wurden. Misty und Rocko folgten ihm ein Stück in s Wasser. 

Vorsichtig legte Misty ihre Hand auf Ash Schulter. 

, sagte sie mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme, was ist los? Was hast du? 

Ash starrte nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf's Meer. Der Wind hatte sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt und die Wellen wurden sanfter. Nach einer Weile, die Misty wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, sagte er nur ein Wort: 

  


**************

**  
**

Wie geht es ihm?, fragte Misty Rocko, als dieser aus der Höhle kam, in der sie Ash nach seinem kleinen 'Ausflug' zurückgebracht hatten. 

Er schläft., gab Rocko als Antwort zurück und ließ sich neben Misty in den weichen Sand sinken. Pika- 

chu ist bei ihm. 

, kam es nur kurz von Misty als sie ihre Augen wieder aufs Wasser richtete. Der Morgen war bereits angebrochen und langsam wurde es wieder heller. Von den Sturm war überhaupt nichts mehr zu spüren. Nur ein paar an den Strand gespülte Algen erinnerten noch an die letzte, stürmische Nacht. 

Mit einem Seufzer wand Misty ihren Blick von den sich kräuselnden Wellen ab und schaute Rocko an. 

Also, wer oder was ist Mewtwo? 

Rocko zuckte mit den Schultern. Keine Ahnung. Noch nie davon gehört. Aber... 

Was aber? 

Es gibt da so eine Legende, die ich gehört habe. Sie handelt von einem ziemlich seltenen Pokèmon mit Namen 'Mew'...oder so ähnlich. 

Und du glaubst, da gibt es irgendeinen Zusammenghang? 

Wer weiß. Vielleicht hatte Ash ja einfach nur einen Alptraum... 

Das war kein Traum. 

Erschrocken drehten Misty und Rocko ihre Köpfe als plötzlich Ash's Stimme hinter ihnen ertönte. 

Ash, was machst du hier? Wir dachten du schläfst! 

Ash schüttelte mit einem kleinen Lächeln seinen Kopf und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden. 

Konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Zu viele Gedanken. 

Über Mewtwo? 

Hmm, ja. Ihr könnt euch nicht mehr erinnern, was? 

Erinnern an was? Mewtwo? 

Aber wer oder was ist Mewtwo? 

Wieder huschte ein leichtes Lächeln über Ash's Gesicht. Dann legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und blickte gen Himmel. Vereinzelt konnte man noch die Sterne sehen. 

Mewtwo ist ein Pokèmon. Und nicht nur irgendeines. Es ist vielleicht das stärkste Pokèmon der Welt. 

Aber...woher weißt du das? 

Weil ich es kenne. Aber nicht nur ich, ihr ebenso. Selbst unsere Pokèmon kennen, oder kannten Mewtwo. 

Misty und Rocko starrten Ash nur mit offenen Mund an. 

, ergriff Misty nach kurzem Augenblick wieder das Wort, an solch ein Pokèmon würde ich mich doch erinnern! 

Und ich ebenfalls!, kam es von Rocko ebenfalls zur Bestätigung. 

Nicht, wenn es unsere Erinnerungen an das Zusammentreffen gelöscht oder verändert hat. 

, Misty blickte Ash erneut fassungslos an. Gut. Angenommen wir sind diesem Mewtwo wirklich mal begegnet und er hat unser Gedächtnis verändert, wieso kannst dann ausgerechnet DU dich daran er- 

innern? Häh? 

Vielleicht weil ich es gestern gesehen habe... 

Moment mal,, warf nun Rocko ein. Meinst du dieser fliegende Punkt gestern war... 

War Mewtwo, ja., Ash erhob sich und ging Richtung Wasser. Rocko und Misty folgten ihm. Irgendetwas muß mein Gedächtnis ausgelöst haben, als ich es sah. Ich weiß ja nicht wie Mewtwo unser Gedächtnis verändert hat, aber es scheint nicht mehr zu...wirken. Jedenfalls kann ich mich immer mehr an das Zusammentreffen erinnern. An das große Schloß, auf einen Felsen mitten im Meer, der Sturm... 

Aber wie kommt es, daß wir uns nicht erinnern können?, harkte Misty nach. 

Wie schon gesagt, ich denke gestern, als ich Mewtwo gesehen habe, hat das irgendwie die Erinnerungen wieder wachgerüttelt. Mehr fällt mir dazu auch nicht ein. 

Und was hast du nun vor?, fragte Rocko mit ruhiger Stimme. Es einfach darauf beruhen lassen oder weiterforschen? 

Das zweite. Ich werde mit Lapras mal in die Richtung schwimmen, in der ich Mewtwo gestern abend gesehen habe... 

Du willst was?!, Misty schrie schon fast als sie Ash ungläubig ansah. Ash Ketchum, ist dir eigentlich klar worauf du dich da einläßt?! 

Nun ja, begann Ash kleinlaut, doch Misty ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. 

Woher willst du wissen, das Mewtwo nicht...böse ist? Vielleicht will es gar nicht gefunden werden! Was ist, wenn es dich angreift? Wenn es wirklich so stark ist, wie du behauptest, wird dir Pikachu nicht viel helfen können. 

Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht, Ash. 

Danke für deine Hilfe, Rocko., zischte Ash zwischen zusammengekniffen Zähnen hindurch. 

, kam plötzlich ein entrüsteter Laut von hinten. Die drei Freunde drehten sich um und sahen Pikachu hinter sich stehen. Die kleinen Tatzen hatte er zu Fäusten geballt, die er angriffslustig in die Luft steckte und um seine roten Backen zuckten klein e Blitze. Pika Pikachu! Chuu! 

Ich wußte du hältst zu mir., Ash ging in die Hocke und legte seine Hand auf Pikachu's Kopf. Zusammen würden wir jedes noch so starke Pokèmon besiegen! Richtig? 

Ein lautes kam als Bestätigung. 

Ash, überleg doch noch mal... 

Da gibt es nichts zu überlegen, Misty. Ich werde jetzt meine Sachen holen und mich dann auf den Weg machen. 

Nun, dann sollten wir wohl auch packen, was Rocko? 

Hey, soll das heißen... 

Ash, du bist vielleicht der egoistischte, selbstsicherste, sturste Pokèmon-Trainer der Welt, aber dennoch bist du unser Freund, und wir würden dich niemals alleine gehen lassen. Verstanden? 

Ich danke euch. 

  


**************

**  
**

Sie waren jetzt etwa seit drei Stunden auf den Rücken von Lapras unterwegs. Das Meer war ruhig und die Sonne schien angenehm warm. Pikachu war auf den Kopf von Ash gesprungen und suchte mit wachen Augen die Umgebung ab. 

Irgendetwas zu sehen, Pikachu? 

Such weiter, okay? 

Misty, die zusammen mit Togepi weiter hinten auf Lapras' Rücken saß, drehte sich zu Ash um. 

Woher weißt du, daß wir auf den richtigen Weg sind? Sie hatte eine Hand vor die Augen gehoben, um sich vor den grellen Sonnenstrahlen zu schützen. 

Dies ist die Richtung, in der ich Mewtwo gesehen habe. 

Wenn es wirklich Mewtwo war... 

Es war es ganz sicher, Rocko. 

Noch bevor Rocko etwas erwiedern konnte, ertönte plötzlich ein lautes von Ash's Kopf aus. Pikachu machte einen Satz und sprang weiter auf den Kopf von Lapras. 

Hey, Pikachu! Was ist los? 

Pikachu zeigte wild auf einem Punkt am Horizont. Ash lehnte sich ein Stückchen nach vorne und konzentrierte sich auf die Stelle, auf die Pikachu deutete. 

Sieht aus wie eine Insel. 

, Ash drehte sich zu Misty um, die aus ihren Beutel ein Fernglas gekramt hatte und damit den Horizont absuchte. 

Hmm, merkwürdig., Rocko seinerseits hatte aus dem Rucksatz die Karte herausgeholt und betrachtete diese. Hier ist nirgendswo im Umkreis eine Insel verzeichnet. 

Das ist in der Tat merkwürdig. Aber vielleicht ist diese Insel einfach zu klein und man hat sie auf der Karte weggelassen., Ash hatte das Fernglas von Misty entgegengenommen und schaute sich ebenfalls die Insel von weitem an. 

Ich weiß nicht. kam von Rocko die Antwort. Aber vielleicht hast du recht. Obwohl wiederum, so klein sieht die Insel selbst aus dieser Entfernung nicht aus. 

Wißt ihr was Jungs, mischte sich Misty ein, wir sollten uns einfach diese Insel anschauen gehen. Alles weitere kann auch dort noch geklärt werden. 

Von den anderen kam ein einstimmiges Kopfnicken und Lapras nahm Kurs auf die geheimnisvolle Insel. 

  


Nach etwa einer Stunde hatten sie die Insel endlich erreicht. Nun standen die Freunde wieder an einem Strand und betrachteten die üppige Flora. 

Wow, das ist ja ein richtiger Dschungel!, staunte Ash, der Lapras bereits zurück in den Pokèball transportiert hatte. 

Dieser Strand ist fast noch schöner als der, wo wie unsere Nacht verbracht haben. Misty war ein paar Schritte in Richtung des angrenzenden Urwaldes gelaufen, als sie plötzlich stutzte. Hey, seht euch das an!, rief sie und winkte die anderen zu sich her über. 

Ash und Rocko folgten ihrer Aufforderung und gingen zu ihr hinüber. 

Hast du was entdeckt, Misty?, fragte Ash. 

Misty deutete in den Sand. Seht euch das an. 

Die beiden anderen folgten ihren Fingerzeig und schauten nach unten. 

Hui, heiliger Strohsack, was ist denn das?, ließ Ash zwischen den Zähnen hervorpfeifen. Rocko ging in die Knie und betrachtete Misty's Fund etwas genauer. Sieht aus wie'n Fußabdruck. 

Ja, aber ich kenne keinen Menschen oder ein Pokèmon, daß solch einen Abdruck hinterläßt. 

Ash, angesichts der Tatsache, daß es noch viele Pokèmon gibt, die unerforscht sind... 

Weiter kam Rocko nicht, als plötzlich ein lauter Knall ertönte. 

Whoa, was war denn das nun schon wieder!? 

Weiß nicht, aber es kam vom inneren der Insel. Los, wir schauen nach! 

Ash, nicht so schnell! Du weißt doch gar nicht was das war! 

Doch Ash hörte Misty's Warnung bereits nicht mehr. Er war schon zusammen mit Pikachu vorgerannt, um diesen seltsamen Geräusch auf den Grund zu gehen. Mit beiden Armen kämpfte er sich durchs Unterholz, als ihm plötzlich etwas großes den Weg versperrte. Doch für Ash war es bereits zu spät: er hatte sein Hindernis zwar erblickt, konnte aber nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen und so knallte er mit voller Wucht gegen die Gestalt. Der Aufprall war, erstaunlicherweise, relativ weich. Und so stolperte der junge Pokèmon -Trainer wieder ein paar Schritte nach hinten und fiel umständlich auf sein Hinterteil. _'Aua'_

Als Ash seinen Kopf erhob, erblickte er das grimmige Gesicht eines ihm unbekannten Pokèmon. 

, war das einzige was Ash entging. 

, donnerte das Pokèmon und beugte sich zu der sitzenden, nun etwas zitternden, Gestalt runter, um sie besser betrachten zu können. 

Ash, was ist hier los?, Misty und Rocko hatten es geschafft, ihren Freund einzuholen und standen nun ebenfalls dem unheimlichen Pokèmon gegenüber. 

, etwas verwirrt widmete sich das Wesen nun den Neuankömmligen. 

Ahh, Rocko tu' irgend etwas!, Misty hatte Rocko bei den Schultern gepackt und ihn nach vorne geschoben. 

Nein nicht!, Ash hatte sich wieder gefaßt und war zu seinen Freunden herübergeeilt, Pikachu auf seiner Schulter sitzend. Wenn wir es angreifen, wird es vielleicht noch wütend. 

Also, wenn du mich fragst, Ash: ES IST BEREITS WÜTEND! Die letzten Worte hatte Misty geschrien. Etwas leiser fügte sie hinzu:Ich frage mich, was der Grund für seine Laune ist, abgesehen davon, daß wir offensichtlich in sein Revier geplatzt sind. 

Nun ja,, gab Ash kleinlaut zu, ich habe es umgerannt. 

Du hast was? 

Nun, dann wird ein Kampf wohl unausweichlich sein. Rocko hatte seinerseits nun Ash an den Schultern gepackt und ihn in den Vordergrund geschoben. Und da du der Auslöser für diese ganze Situation warst, ist es natürlich auch dein Kampf. 

Moment mal, Rocko!, Ash widerstrebte sich Rockos Griff und versuchte sich an einem nahe gelegenen Baum festzuhalten. Ich halte das für eine absolut bescheuerte Idee! Was meinst du, Pikachu? 

, kam die klägliche Antwort, die bewies, das auch dem Elekro-Pokèmon dies nicht ganz geheuer war. 

Leute, ihr solltet was unternehmen. Und zwar...SCHNELL!, Misty hatte mit ihrer Andeutung wieder auf das noch immer wütend dreinschauende Pokèmon gelenkt. 

, schrie es und setzte zum Angriff an. 

, entging es unseren drei Freunden, die sich nun ängstlich umklammert hielten und auf das sich ihnen nähernde Pokèmon starrten. Das Pokèmon erhob eine seiner Klauen und wollte gerade zuschlagen, als ein merkwürdiger Schein es einhüllte und in di e Luft schweben ließ. Es schwebte einige Meter nach links, bevor es wieder zu Boden ging und schleunigst das Weite suchte. 

Ungläubig sahen die drei hinterher, als Ash's Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich auf ein seltsamen Schatten zwischen den Bäumen gelenkt wurde. Einen Augenblick verharrte der Schatten noch regungslos, bis es sich schließlich umdrehte und gehen wollte. Doch Ash zögert e nicht lange und rief hinterher: 

  


Fortsetzung folgt... 


End file.
